Embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatuses and methods for manufacturing smoking articles, and components of smoking articles, such as filter elements. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatuses and methods for inserting material within the filter material component that is used for the manufacture of a filter element for a smoking article, such as a cigarette.